1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game. More particularly, the present invention relates to a word-forming game for at least two players and apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for word games have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,531 to Penders teaches a word forming game device that includes a board having a playing surface and a rotor disposed thereover. The playing surface is marked with seven concentric circles connected by 32 radial lines to form 192 segmental spaced in 32 radially disposed groups or sectors of six each and in six circumferential groups or concentric rings of 32 each. The spaces in the outermost ring severally have numerical symbols arranged in numerical sequence to designate the corresponding radial groups therebelow, while the spaces in the remaining rings severally have specific alphabetical letter symbol or a “WILD” word symbol designating any desired letter, but normally do not form words either radially or circumferentially, and the spaces in the outermost ring severally are provided with upstanding stops along the radial lines. The rotor is in the form of a circular disc covering all but the outermost ring of spaces and provided with a sector-shaped slot rotatable to expose upon stopping all five spaces in each of the radial groups, but only four spaces in each of the five concentric circumferential groups, totaling 20 letter symbols and/or “WILD” symbols. A radial group of letter symbols is provided along each side of the slot in alignment with the exposed circumferential groups and spelling one or more words radially inwardly, such as the word “WHEEL” on one side and the words “A WORD” on the other side, to designate the preferred radially inward sequence of selecting the symbols in each of the five circumferential groups upon successive rotations and stops of the rotor, which also is provided along the side of the slot designated by the work “WHEEL” with a detent extending beyond the rotor periphery and engageable with the stops to stop the rotor between adjacent pairs of stops to positively designate the first symbols of the circumferential groups to be selected sequentially radially inwardly. As the rotor stops upon successive rotations, the four symbols in each of the five exposed circumferential groups are selected by each player until all 20 symbols are selected to form words by the use of playing pieces having corresponding symbols.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,816 to Shafer teaches an educational and amusing game for evolving words comprising a plurality of word cards which are provided with two five-letter words having only one vowel combination and in which no one letter of the alphabet is repeated on any one word card. The object of the games is to completely spell out both words on a word card previously chosen by each participant by means of employing games pieces which are provided with letters, complete words, and vowel combinations which duplicate the letters, vowel combinations, and words of the two-word combinations formed on the word cards. The participants randomly draw upon a series of game pieces which selectively aid and/or impede the participants in their task of spelling out the words on a drawn word card.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,815 to Sturtz teaches a word forming game comprising a game board having three peripheral slide and an open side adapted to receive therebetween crossword puzzle inserts. The upper surface of two of the slides are numbered from thirteen to one. The crossword inserts have open squares to be filled in with play pieces marked with various letters to be inserted in the squares to provide definitions for words appearing in the puzzles. Also provided are score sheets to keep track of the players performance. The numbering on the slides also indicates points won by a player for placing the right letters in the correct squares in response to a puzzle question.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,538 to Lewis teaches a game which includes the board, cards, playing pieces and the rules for playing the game. The basic principle of the game deals mainly with the purchasing of alphabet letters from an alphabet bank for a predetermined price displayed on the surface of the game board. Each player tries to obtain enough alphabet letters to speel out a word while avoiding his opponent's scheme to get his alphabet letters and eliminate his ability to spell out a complete word. Players purchase alphabet letters with play money, and in turn collect a pay-off price for each word. The player that accumulates ten thousand dollars first or eliminates all other players out of the game is the sole winner.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,651 to Papapavlou teaches a hand of cards bearing letters of the alphabet and a combined scoring and word card are dealt to each player, the players drawing a card from the deck and discarding in turn until one player's letter cards spell the word of his word card, the player then placing the word card in a space adapted to receive it on a score board having graduated spaces for each of the players, and continuing the game until one player has filled the spaces provided for him on the score board.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,183 to Gates teaches a word-forming game comprising of a game board, game rules, pegged game pieces, word cards, playing pads, a timer, pencils, and a numbered die. Players form words from the letters of the word cards using the pencil and pad provided. Players are awarded points by forming words other players have not formed. Each round consists of drawing of a new word card. The winner is the player who has collected enough points to move his or her game piece to the finish.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,371 to Bledsoe teaches a board games that has first and second playing areas, with the first playing area being a continuous path along the perimeter of the game board. The second playing area is located within the first playing area and includes spaces for forming words with the spaces having a surface for erasable markings of letters. The first and second playing areas have indicia printed thereon. The first playing area determines which letters to use to form words within the second playing area, and indicates the monetary values for using the indicated letters. The board game also includes a die that controls the movement of player pieces along the continuous path and which directs the players to use a spinner of the board game. Words may be formed within the second playing area and can be spelled forward, backward, vertically, horizontally or diagonally. The spinner provides a further random chance control.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for word games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.